


Another Place

by Samunderthelights



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: This is not the beginning of a prison romance.
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Fernando Sucre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Another Place

Michael has been trying his best to shut himself off from the nightly sounds at Fox River, but he hasn’t managed to get a good night’s sleep since coming here. Every sound sets his senses on edge, makes him feel like he is about to be caught out.

It has made him fully aware of every sound that should be there, that is there every night, and every sound that stands out. Like the soft, unregular breathing he can hear in the bunk below him right now.

He can’t help but smile to himself, as he catches the rest of the sounds drowning out for a moment, his attention now fully focused on his cellmate.

He closes his eyes, his thoughts drifting off to Sucre lying below him, touching himself. He had caught himself thinking about it before, but up until now he had managed to avoid hearing him. While that had been a relief before now, now that he can hear Sucre’s breath growing more ragged, he finds himself unable to think about anything else.

“Sucre?”

“Yo, Fish?” Sucre asks, sounding more than just a little uncomfortable. And when Michael looks over the edge of the bed, Sucre quickly covers up, before flashing a sheepish grin. “Sorry, man.”

“Need a hand with that?”

“What?” Sucre laughs, but when Michael just stares down at him, he quickly looks out of their cell, most of the other inmates asleep by now. But there is still no such thing as privacy, so when Michael lets himself slide off his bed, quietly landing next to Sucre’s, he quickly shakes his head.

“Look, man, I appreciate the offer, but that shit? I’m not into that, okay?”

“Sure.” Michael shrugs. “Whatever you say.”

He leans back against the wall, glancing down to Sucre’s erection showing through the thin covers, the corner of his mouth curled up into a knowing smile.

“I’m not like those guys.”

“Good.” Michael smiles, Sucre checking out of their cell one more time.

“I’m not touching you.”

“That’s okay.”

“Will you uh…?” Sucre asks, Michael still looking down at him, that smile still on his face. “Unless you were joking, of course!”

“I wasn’t,” Michael simply states, before pulling the sheet off his bed, and hanging it up, having done this many times by now, but not actually for the purpose for which it was intended. He can feel an excitement growing in the pit of his stomach, and when he turns and finds Sucre staring up at him, his eyes as big as saucers, he can’t help but laugh.

“I’ve never done this before,” Sucre admits. “I’m not even sure what _this_ is, but…”

“Relax,” Michael laughs. “Lie back, close your eyes and think about whoever it is you were thinking about before.”

Sucre gives a nervous nod, before doing as he is told, but when Michael sits down on the edge of his bed, before sliding down the covers, followed by his boxers, he opens his eyes again, too curious to not see what is about happen.

“Do you even know how to do this?”

“Yes, I do,” Michael says, before grabbing a firm hold of Sucre’s dick. He begins to stroke it, but he can tell that his cellmate is nervous, that he is getting stuck inside his head.

“I’m sorry, man, but this is…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!”

Michael raises an eyebrow, Sucre’s answer coming out a little too quickly, but when Sucre just lets out a nervous chuckle, he continues stroking his dick for a minute or two, before leaning down and taking it into his mouth.

“Oh, shit!” Sucre spits out. “That is…”

He bites down onto his fist, struggling to keep quiet as Michael takes his full length in, clearly having done this before.

“Fuck!” he spits out as he comes, Michael’s mouth still wrapped around him.

Michael swallows back his cellmate’s come, before sitting back up, a satisfied smirk on his face. And when he finds Sucre staring at him, looking flushed, his mouth half-open, but not quite sure what to say, he can’t help but laugh.

“Are you okay?”

“You have definitely done that before, haven’t you?”

“A few times, yeah.”

“So are you like… you know…?”

“Am I what?” Michael teases, knowing fully well what Sucre is asking him.

“You know… into dudes?”

“Sometimes.” Michael shrugs. “But relax, I was only trying to help out.”

“Right…” Sucre nods, trying to take it all in. Michael can tell that he is a little overwhelmed though, so he shakes his head, smiling to himself, before taking down the sheet and getting back into bed.

“Yo, Fish?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Michael hasn’t gotten much sleep, the few times he did fall asleep getting interrupted by some disturbance down the block. He is still a little fuzzy after having just woken up again, but when he turns around in his bunk, and he finds Sucre standing next to their beds, staring at him, he is fully awake, ready for whatever is coming.

“What are you doing?”

“What happened last night…”

“That was nothing,” Michael sighs, beginning to regret the whole thing. “It was a blowjob, Sucre. I didn’t mean anything by it, so don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?”

“Right…”

Sucre looks like he is about to turn and let it go, but just as Michael wants to get out of bed, his cellmate turns to face him again.

“So you’re really into dudes?”

“Yes, I am. Now can we forget about it?” Michael asks, but he can tell by the look on Sucre’s face that he hasn’t gotten much sleep either, and that he has probably been overthinking it for hours and hours. “No, that does not mean I am into you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Would you though?” Sucre asks, keeping his voice down. “If we weren’t in here, and we’d have met out there… would you have been into me?”

“Are you seriously asking me if you’re my type?” Michael asks, unable to keep his laughter to himself. “Let it go.”

“I wouldn’t be offended if I’m not your type or something.”

“Good. Now can I…,” Michael begins, but Sucre already continues.

“I mean, I can’t say I ever considered it, you know? I mean, the whole ‘two dudes doing it’, it really isn’t my thing,” Sucre tries to explain, Michael trying really hard not to laugh at his reaction to the whole thing. “But you know, if I had to pick a dude…”

“Sucre…”

“I could definitely go for someone like you, you know?”

“Thank you, now are we done?” Michael laughs, but when he sees the look on Sucre’s face, he rolls his eyes. “Yes, you would be my type. Happy now?”

Sucre gets a big grin on his face, finally seeming to let it go as he sits down on his bed. But when Michael slides out of his bunk, he feels his cellmate grabbing his wrist.

“What?”

“Was this a one-off, or…?”

“You are reading way too much into this,” Michael says, as he frees his wrist from Sucre’s grip. “It was a blowjob, not the beginning of a prison romance.”

“I know that! I’m just asking, next time I feel a little… you know… would you be up for doing it again?”

“Sure.”

“It was good, you know?” Sucre says, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Thanks?” Michael laughs. “You know, if you thought that was good, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Just in case you’re ever interested.”

“Wait, what are you talking about? What tricks?” Sucre asks, the smile now having been replaced with a curious look. “It’s not something weird, right? Because I once tried this thing with this girl, and she…”

“Relax,” Michael says, the smile on his face growing bigger as he turns away from his cellmate. “I’m just kidding.”


End file.
